Escape
by livewhileyoucan
Summary: Yui se ha ido y no volverá, al menos no por voluntad propia. Confirmado ¡Es una serie!:D, por favor pasen y léan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _No en pertenecen los personajes de Diabolik Lovers ni la trama que se desarrolla en el juego, pero si me es mi creación la historia a continuación._

* * *

 ** _Yui estaba cansada de que los Sakamaki la tratarán como un objeto o mejor dicho, comida. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía así, no, lo que sucede es que estaba harta de no poder salvarse a sí misma, siempre humillándose y siendo la burla de los sádicos vampiros. Ella no podía hacer nada contra ellos, sólo era una humana, que cada vez más se iba marchitando, igual que una flor sin agua; y para Yui su agua era su libertad, algo indispensable y que era suyo por derecho propio, sólo que le fue arrebatado de forma cruel. Sabía que si seguía soportando los abusos de ellos, no tardaría en ser más que un cadáver seco y roto, por lo que se propuso escapar, quiso darles su merecido a cada uno de los hermanos, pero no lo haría; no es que no tuviera las oportunidades ni el conocimiento para hacerlos sufrir, de hecho, eso es lo que más había aprendido durante todo su tiempo conviviendo, no lo haría porque no estaba en su naturaleza el ser vengativa, el sólo hecho de haber pensado en hacerle daño a otro demostraba como los maltratos la estaban cambiando, la estaban convirtiendo en una persona sin sentimientos._**

 ** _Tenía el plan listo y lo pondría en marcha cuando estuvieran en la escuela. Había notado que los hermanos bajaban la guardia entre clases, pues no podían hacerse notar más de lo debido, y es que ellos ya llamaban la atención sin hacer nada. Después de la segunda hora sería el momento, era la clase de inglés, el profesor siempre creía en lo que los alumnos decían, así que si decía que le dolía el estómago no preguntaría más y la dejaría ir._**

 ** _Básicamente el plan consistía en robar el auto del enfermero de la escuela, sentiría culpabilidad pero tenía que hacerlo, luego se rociaría una sustancia que ella misma creó con plantas y flores del patio de la escuela, se había escapado para experimentar en la sustancia y se dio cuenta de que si no podía borrar su olor, al menos podría minimizarlo y mimetizarlo con su entorno, lo mejor de todo fue cuando comprobó que si funcionaba al punto de pasar desapercibida por el mismísimo Ayato. La sustancia se encontraba oculta en el baño de damas del primer piso, el cual estaba cerca de la enfermería, pues si llevaba a casa la sustancia se darían cuenta de lo que tramaba. Y por último escaparía por la ventana del baño que daba al estacionamiento para los docentes._**

 ** _Era un escape de alto riesgo, moriría de seguro si la atrapaban, se lo habían dicho desde el primer momento en que llegó a vivir allí. Pero daría lo que fuera, se esforzaría al máximo, no les regalaría su último aliento a quienes más la ahogaban. Si moría, sería en libertad._**

 ** _Se acercaba la hora del escape, Yui se encontraba en la limusina camino a la escuela, seguiría la rutina de todos los días. Ella sería acosada por Ayato, de forma sexual por Raito, sería golpeada por Kanato si hacia algo que no le gustaba, Shu y Reiji la ignorarían, más Shu que su hermano menor, y por último Subaru se enfadaría con ella sin razón; les dejaría beber un poco de su sangre si era necesario, todo por el bien de su plan que la llevaría a la libertad. Como siempre llegaron y se fueron a sus clases, pero antes de eso Yui fue a dejar el bolso a la enfermeria, con la excusa de que estaba en su período y era ropa de cambio, aunque en cierta forma era verdad. Regresó a su salón segundos antes de que el profesor llegara, ahora sólo quedaba esperar la segunda hora. El tiempo se sentía lento y se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pues sentía la mirada de Ayato sobre ella, quizás tenía hambre y no era bueno, no quería quedar anémica, arruinaría el plan. Al fin el timbre se dignó a sonar, agarró sus cosas y salió volando del salón, debía de perder a Ayato y a los demas, por lo que tendría que estar en movimiento toda la hora del receso, en un momento se encontró a Shu, pero no le prestó atención, algo que Yui agradecía internamente. Quedaban pocos minutos para el término del receso, pero Yui tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Raito._**

 ** _HeyBitch-chan, estas rara,¿ estás actuando para llamar nuestra atención?.- preguntó coqueto. Como saben, eso es lo que menos quería hacer la rubia, iba a contestar pero el timbre la salvó, pero aún así dijo algo antes de irse.- Nunca quise llamar su atención, traté de llevarme bien con ustedes, pero eso es imposible, esperó que encuentren la felicidad algún día.- se despidió con una sonrisa que dejó con una inquietud a Raito, para dirigirse a su salón. El chico trató de calmarse, era imposible que Yui escapara, ya que sentirían su olor a lo lejos e inmediatamente irían en su búsqueda, eliminó esa preocupación pensando que estaba paranoico; sin saber que sería el último que hablaría con la pequeña rubia y se fue a su salón. Se encontraba ansiosa, pero no lo demostraba, el tiempo que pasó con los vampiros le ayudó a aprender a esconder sus emociones de ellos, como un modo de defensa para prevenir que su sadismo fuera más lejos pero lamentablemente no funcionaba con ellos, sólo los alentaba a torturarla más y más. Ya era el tiempo el profesor estaba explicando la pronunciación de unas palabras Yui se dijo que era ahora o nunca, alzó la mano y habló.- Mister, can i go to the infarmary? I feel a little sick.- dijo fluido bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, especialmente de Kanato y Ayato , era un requisito de la asignatura hablar en todo momento en inglés._**

 ** _Of course Miss Komori, if you feel sick just go.-le respondió con una sonrisa amable. Yui se fue lentamente del salón, pensando que esa sería la última vez que la vieran. Se dirigió a paso rápido pero seguro a la enfermería, sabía que el enfermero encargado dejaba sus llaves en su bolsillo del delantal. Tocó un para de veces la puerta hasta escuchar un 'adelante'._**

 **Disculpe sensei vine por mi bolso.- dijo fingiendo timidez, esta ya la había perdido hace mucho.- claro Komori-san, aquí tienes.- le extendió el bolso gentilmente. Yui avanzó y "resbaló", el sensei viendo esto la sujetó para que no cayera, en esos breves segundos Yui fue capaz de obtener la llave sin que él se diera cuenta.- muchas gracias sensei y perdón.- dijo esta para disimular.**

 **No te preocupes, ten.- le dió el bolso.- ven si te sientes mal.**

 **Gracias sensei, adiós.- se despidió Yui. Era la segunda etapa de su plan la que ahora entraba en acción se dirigió al baño y entró, se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, la cual consistía en una chamarra negra y unos jeans azules que le permitían moverse libremente junto con una zapatillas negras. Sacó la sustancia que se encontraba detrás del tercer lavamanos y se roció, tiró el botecito donde se almacenaba y salió por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo por lo que debía apresurarse. Buscó con la mirada el auto de sensei, el cual era negro y lo mejor era que tenía ventanas polarizadas, por lo que su presencia sería menos notada. Se subió al coche y lo hizo andar, divisó por la ventana del segundo piso a Subaru, éste no notó su presencia y siguió su camino, esto dio paso para que Yui retrocediera y luego apretase el acelerador hasta el fondo, tenía que alejarse lo más rápido cabo de media hora todo se encontraba oscuro, pero Yui había llegado a la estación del tren, le pagó a un chico para que dejara el auto donde debía estar, si este llegaba o no ya no le importaba, su prioridad eres ir lo más lejos posible, compró un boleto y subió al tren sin tener idea de a donde la llevaría, en su bolso tenía el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir algunos meses,tenía sus documentos por lo que no tendría problemas para conseguir un trabajo. El tren comenzó a andar, luego de unas horas Yui miró por la ventana, todo se encontraba oscuro, supuso que el tren al que subió uno de los últimos que saldrían. Yui lo supo, lo había logrado, escapó y aunque suene raro esa noche sería el amanecer de sus esperanzas .**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, si quieren saber la reacción de los sakamaki dejen un comentario, es mi primer one shot, así que espero que les guste:). ¡Nos leemos!.


	2. AVISO

**"Continuación One-shot "Escape"**

Queridos lectores, primero quiero agradecerles por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, pero por sobre todo disfrutar mi historia (para eso escribo, no tendría caso publicar algo que no disfruten), al ser mi primer one-shot estaba nerviosa de que fuera un desastre, pero conforme iba escribiendo en el silencio y oscuridad de mi habitación, más me gustaba. En un momento pensé en incluir más participación de los Sakamaki, pero yo llamé al fic "Escape"y ¿de quién? Pues de Yui; es por eso que me enfoqué mucho en lo que hacia y pensaba, también como se sentía. En verdad estoy muy agradecida de que les haya gustado mi historia.

Ahora a lo que nos concierne,la Continuación de la que empecé a escribirlo quise que fuera más que un One-shot, pero sólo seguiría escribiéndolo si les gustaba y aceptaban más y el hecho de que me pidieran que no lo dejara y que continuara, me ha llenado de energía:).

No quiero excusarme, pero todas mis histotias las he escrito por medio de mi celular, el pobre tiene la pantalla rota, asi que aveces se me van algunos detalles a corregir, pero ahora podré escribir desde un computador,más especifico, el de mi hermano mayor,¿ por qué? Porque por cosas de la vida él tiene el mío:/. Bueno eso no interesa XD. Ahora podré poner en práctica los consejos que me han dado para mejorar, espeto que sigan ayudandome a hacerlo, para poder entregarles más diversión a través de mis historias.  
Tengo pensado en escribir una reacción general de los Sakamaki en un capítulo y mientras siga avanzado la historia profundizaré más en como se sintieron cada uno de ellos, todo esto a la vez que relato la nueva vida en libertad de Yui, esperó poder sorprenderlos: D (de buena forma claro).

Si tienen alguna duda no teman en enviarme un mensaje privado o dejar un review, trataré de responderlos cada vez que pueda, estoy de vacaciones y el tiempo que me queda es corto( sí empezará de nuevo mi infierno, el colegio o escuela , como le digan ustedes) por lo que trató de aprovecharlo al Máximo

¡De nuevo muchas gracias y nos leemos otro día! Bye ~( • w • )~.


	3. Sentimientos: All of us

Hola:) ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de Escape, pero bueno (°w°), aquí está el segundo, por favor disfrútenlo:D.

 _ **Disclaimer: No**_ _me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de_ _ **Diabolik Lovers**_ _, solo me pertenece la historia a continuación._

* * *

Ayato buscaba a Yui quería su sangre, ella le dijo al profesor que iría a la enfermería y él pues hacia allá se dirigía (Uhh me salió verso sin mayor esfuerzoXD), no tenía que dudar de ella, esta no se atrevería a escapar, era demasiado cobarde y sobretodo sumisa (Autora/Liv: Si supiera...), por lo cual el pelirrojo no se preocupaba si la rubia intentaba un escape. Llegó a la enfermería y buscó si en alguna de las camillas se encontraba la chica, pero no la halló, se desesperó un poco, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de hacer esperar a ore-sama por lo que quería?, pues ninguno o al menos eso es lo que él cree. Olisqueó el aire y para su no tan agradable sorpresa, la esencia de la ojirosa no se encontraba por ningún lado.

El enfermero encargado entró y se encontró con un sorprendido Ayato y preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?.

—¿Dónde está Komori Yui?.—dijo con un aire peligroso.

—¡Ah! La señorita Komori vino y retiró su bolso de ropa y luego supongo que volvió a clases.—contestó sin percibir el estado de ánimo del Sakamaki.

Ayato salió veloz, no creía que Yui no estuviera en la escuela, por eso fue a buscarla como loco por todos lados hasta que se encontró con Laito.

—Nee Ayato-kun, ¿dónde está Bitch-chan?.— preguntó con normalidad, aunque por dentro tenía ese extraño sentimiento de angustia por la pequeña conversación que tuvo con la rubia.

—Eso es lo que a mí gustaría saber.—respondió Ayato. Algo estaba mal, el pelirrojo nunca contestaba algo sin su característico 'ore-sama', Laito lo comprendió en ese mismo instante, recordó las palabras de Yui: **"** ** _Nunca quise llamar su atención, traté de llevarme bien con ustedes, pero eso es imposible, espero que encuentren la felicidad algún día._** _ **"** , él solo tuvo que atar los cabos sueltos para darse cuenta de la realidad, pues él también notó que la esencia de la joven no se percibía en el aire, por eso la estaba buscando al igual que Ayato,claro que si no hubiera cruzado unas palabras con la chica estaría igual de confuso como su hermano en ese instante._

—Ayato, tenemos que llamar a los demás.—dijo demasiado serio el del sombrero, su hermano lo miró raro.— Al parecer Yui ha escapado.—El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos para luego con furia retenida dirigirse a su hermano.

—Tú busca a Reiji y a Shu, yo iré por Kanato y Subaru.— dijo para después darse vuelta y buscar a sus hermanos. Laito solo lo miró triste y fue a lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos todos los Sakamaki estaban reunidos fuera de la escuela, no sabían a qué se debía el que sus hermanos los buscaran con desesperación, por lo que el primero en hablar fue Reiji.

—Bien, díganme ¿ a qué se debe que nos busquen tan desesperados?, tiene que ser una muy buena razón para que nos saltemos las clases.— dijo igual de serio que siempre.

—Sí que la hay.—le contestó Laito.—Yui escapó.—soltó la bomba y con ello las reacciones no tardaron en llegar.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, no creí lo que oían, incluso Laito y Ayato no procesaban lo que estaba sucediendo.¿cómo era posible que la chica obediente y miedosa haya escapado en frente de sus narices? era como para reírse, el que una humana se burlara de ellos tan fácil, pero más que la rabia que sentían, estaba esa sensación de vacío, pensaron que ella solo sería como siempre,que los miraría con esos ojos tan brillantes que anhelaban, que nunca tendría el valor de escapar, que siempre los trataría amable y gentilmente, que les dirigiría esa sonrisa cálida y verdadera, que los trataría como ellos no merecían. Pero erraron, y un sentimiento de culpa y profunda tristeza los golpeó muy fuerte; Yui no era la de siempre, el brillo tan hermoso de sus ojos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro,para dar paso a una mirada vacía que los helaba cada vez que los veían, la sonrisa que tanto les gustaba ya no estaba y el trato amoroso y comprensivo de siempre ahora era uno frío e indiferente. No quisieron creerlo, pero la Yui que tanto querían se había ido y ellos la habían ignorado, negándose a ver la verdad. Ellos la había roto.

—Debemos encontrarla.—Para sorpresa de todos el primero en decir lo que todos querían hacer fue Shu. Reiji reaccionó y trató de idear un plan de búsqueda, pero primero necesitaba pistas.

—¿alguien vió a Yui o habló con ella antes de su desaparición?.—preguntó Reiji, tenían que actuar rápido si la querían de vuelta.

—Yo hablé con Yui durante el primer receso, pero no me dijo nada relevante, solo se fue a clases supongo.— dijo Laito tratando de hallar pistas.

—Bien,Kanato, Ayato, ¿Yui estuvo presente en clases a la segunda hora?.—interrogó sus hermanos tratando de seguir el rastro de la chica.

—Sí, ella estuvo presente, pero luego se fue a la enfermería.—respondió con seriedad Kanato.

—Es verdad, yo fuí a la enfermería pero no la encontré y el encargado me dijo que Yui fue a recoger su bolso de ropa.— complementó Ayato.

—¿Nadie más vió o se dió cuenta de algo?.— volvió a preguntar Reiji.

—Yo la ví ir al baño del primer piso.—dijo esta vez Shu, ni siquiera él estaba igual de perezoso que siempre.

—Bien, entonce Yui dejó el salón de clases y fue a la enfermería , después de eso fue al baño a cambiarse, puesto que tenía un bolso de ropa.—dijo seguro el de lentes.—Lo que no comprendo, es el cómo no pudimos sentir la ausencia de su olor en el aire. De todos modos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es investigar en el baño, pues ese fue el último lugar donde ella fue vista hace al rededor de 3 horas.

Los demás solo asintieron y se dirigieron al baño de damas del primer piso, no había nadie que los molestara, pues todos estaban en clases. Al llegar sintieron un leve olor dulzón, no dudaron ni por un segundo, ese era el olor de Yui.

—Busquen algo que nos sirva para saber el paradero de Yui.— dijo Reiji,no importaba lo que fuera, necesitaban alguna otra pista.

Todos estaban concentrados buscando algo que les fuera útil, pero sólo hallaron el uniforme de Yui, más no algo que los llevara hacia ella. Se estaban desesperando.

—¡Encontré algo!.—expresó entusiasmado Kanato.

—¿qué es?— preguntó Subaru.

—Es con lo que Yui-san nos burló a todos.—dijo esta vez el pelilila. Kanato había olisqueado el pequeño envase que encontró en el basurero (el que por suerte no tenía basura y encontró fácilmente el envase), este tenía el olor de los árboles de la escuela,era muy concentrado, por esa razón no pudieron sentir el olor de la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kanato?.—exigió una respuesta Reiji.

—Yui-san usó el contenido de este envase para que nosotros no pudiéramos sentir la ausencia de su esencia. En conclusión, ella se bañó en el "perfume"y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta cuando ella escapaba.— dijo su deducción el ojimorado.

—¿Quieres decir que ella creó una sustancia que nos impide percibirla?.—preguntó esta vez Shu.

—Es lo más probable, pero más importante podemos seguirla con el olor de esto, es muy similar al olor de la escuela, por lo que si ella fue a la ciudad sería la única con este olor.—detalló Kanato.

—¡Hey! hay alguien que está llegando quizás vió a Yui irse.—Subaru llamó la atención de sus hermanos, desde la ventana había visto llegar a un auto negro. Todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento y para ahorrar tiempo saltaron por la ventana del baño.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Haz visto a una chica rubia de ojos rosas, de nuestra edad y plana?.—Le preguntó Ayato al chico que venía bajando del auto.

—Mmm... sí esa misma chica me pagó para que devolviera este auto aquí.—le contestó el chico.

Sobra decir que todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, después de todo Yui nunca robaría algo o siquiera se atrevería hacer algo malo, pero con la situación que estaban viviendo, ya no dudaban de nada, la rubia quería huir costara lo que costara de ellos, y eso los destrozaba por completo.

—¿Puedes decirnos donde la viste por última vez?.—dijo Laito.

—Fue en la estación de trenes, pero no tengo idea si ella habrá tomado uno.—le contestó el chico

—Gracias.—dijo por último Reiji.

Los hermanos no esperaron más y fueron por la limusina, ellos podría tele-transportarse, pero llamarían demasiado la atención. Tenían que apresurarse o nunca más volverían a verla, no, ellos la buscarían aún si ella estuviera en el polo norte.

* * *

Para ese entonces Yui ya había abordado el tren y esperaba que este partiera. Estaba tranquila, por fin podría vivir en paz y no solo eso, su meta ahora era buscar a su padre y preguntarle el por qué la había dejado con aquellas personas, debía saberlo. Pero ahora de verdad esta sintiendo esa felicidad, esa alegría que había perdido. Recuperaría todo lo que los hermanos Sakamaki le habían arrebatado.

El tren empezó a andar y Yui sonrió, lo hizo como hace mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa que también se reflejaba en sus ojos.

* * *

Los hermanos llegaron a la estación y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por todos los trenes que habían salido hace poco o estaban saliendo. Para su mala suerte, el último tren había salido hace ya dos horas. No sabían que hacer y solo volvieron a la mansión, donde cada uno se fue por su lado.

Subaru apenas llegó a su habitación dio unos fuertes golpes a la pared, la cual se agrietó y se llenó de abolladuras,esa era la única forma de quitarse la frustración y el enojo que sentía, pero por sobre todo tristeza. Si bien el no era tan malo con ella, no era que fuera un caballero. Se arrepentía, si él hubiera sido más amable..., por lo menos estaba contento de que ella estuviera bien por ahora, pero ¿y después?, si le pasaba algo a ella, no podría seguir, él la amaba.

Con Kanato no era diferente,destrozó su habitación en un arranque de rabia, incluso llegó a golpear a Teddy, la culpa lo estaba arruinando, era cu culpa que ella se hubiera ido de su lado. Yui se había dado el tiempo de tratar de entenderlo, de acercarse a él, pero lo único que había hecho fue atormentarla, amaba sus expresiones,amaba todo de ella,¿pero por qué las cosas resultaban así?.

Laito no tenía ganas ni siquiera de ir con otras chicas, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir, para él solo existía aquella chica rubia, aquella a la que había roto y aquella que había escapado de él. Solo quería amor,pero si eso es lo que Laito quería,¿por qué él no podía entregar amor también?, no era su culpa, después de todo nunca nadie además de Yui le había demostrado amor y cariño, por eso no sabía como demostrarlo él también.

Shu no se fue a dormir como siempre lo haría, solo se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar. Yui siempre lo trató bien y no le reclamó nunca el hacerle tropezar con él y burlarse, se molestaba claro,pero luego le dedicaba una sonrisa,esa que lo hacía tener ganas de volver a ser como antes,de sonreír a la vida. Pero ya no volvería a ver su hermosa sonrisa,se lo merecía, nunca trató de ayudarla o acercarse a ella, siempre la ignoró.

Reiji se sentía extraño,nunca pensó que una humana lo hiciera sentir así, que tuviera el deseo de cuidarla y por muy raro que suene, de amarla. Pero él y su estúpido sadismo hicieron que esa misma humana lo abandonara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío precisamente con ella? ella, la que llenaba su corazón falto de amor. Se sentía horrible, le dolía el pecho,¿acaso Yui soportaba tan terribles dolores siempre?, él sentía que moriría, por primera vez en su vida quiso arreglar su relación con ella, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Ayato se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su habitación, se sentía solo, de la única persona que menos esperaría que lo abandonase, lo había dejado. Sabía que le hacía daño, pero él solo quería que ella le prestara atención, a él y a nadie más, quería ser el único para ella, la quería, pero no podía tragarse su orgullo y decírselo, y pensando en todo lo que pudo ser, lloró, con pena y amargura y se dijo:"si te hubiera dicho que te quiero, ¿aún así te hubieras ido?.

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado:). Lo siento por la tardanza, pero he tenido que arreglar unos asuntos personales y pues eso me ocupaba mucho tiempo, pero ya lo he solucionado, así que ahora podré escribir más seguido;).

 _Ahora, sobre el capítulo de hoy..._

Díganme, **¿de quién les gustaría leer en el próximo capítulo?, ¿les gustaría que aparecieran los Mukami y Tsukinami?¿qué sucederá con Yui de ahora en adelante?¿los Sakamaki volverán a verla?** , por favor dejen sus comentarios. También les quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que comentaron el primer capítulo, gracias por los consejos y por sobretodo, el apoyo, de verdad se los agradezco mucho:D

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
